D R E A M
by Athena Gergious
Summary: MIMPI. Satu kata penuh makna. Yang bahkan aku dan kau pun takkan tahu kebenarannya.


M

.

.

.

 **Yaoi, BL, Mature contect**

.

.

 **Bila anda 3 hal diatas, silahkan tekan close dan menyingkir. Jangan buat drama karena hidup saya sudah cukup penuh drama.**

.

.

Dalam keremangan cahaya lampu, ia tersenyum padaku. Menampilkan wajah bayinya yang terasa sayu meski ia berusaha tetap tegar. Aku terpaku pada tempatku. Kakiku bahkan menolak untuk bergerak. Dan ia juga masih tetap ditempat. Tersenyum penuh misteri. Aku mencoba membalas senyumannya. Tetapi hanya seringai tipis yang bisa aku keluarkan. Ia tampak kecewa dan aku menyesal karenanya.

Langit bergemuruh. Air mulai menetes membasahi kepalaku. Ia bergerak menjauh. Syal merahnya melambai seakan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadaku. Aku membatu. Menatap punggungnya yang telah ditelan malam. Yang masih tetap kuingat adalah bisikan lirihnya,

" Senang bertemu denganmu."

Aku kembali mengaduk makananku tanpa minat. Mempertanyakan selera makan yang hilang tiba – tiba. Temanku mendesah malas disebelahku. Matanya dengan jengah menatapku. Bibirnya terus saja mengoceh tidak jelas soal makanan terbuang sia – sia atau apalah itu. Aku meliriknya tajam dan ia hanya melihatku sekilas dan kembali mengoceh. Kepalaku terasa mau pecah dan dia tetap saja dengan berbagai pendapatnya tentang diriku.

" Demi Tuhan Kim Seok Jin, berhenti mengoceh atau aku akan memukul kepalamu." Geramku frustasi.

Ia menatapku kesal. " Tidak sebelum kau menceritakan apa masalahmu padaku." Putusnya final.

Aku menghela nafas kasar. Dan beranjak pergi. Menulikan telingaku atas teriakannya dan berjalan tanpa arah.

Lorong – lorong Universitas terasa sepi saat aku berjalan menuju ruang musik. Mahasiswa lain mungkin ada di lapangan basket atau perpustakaan. Aku melihat Ten sedang mengepel lantai ketika melewatinya. Ia tersenyum bodoh.

" Kau harus lihat coretan gravity-ku dilapangan." Ujarnya bangga dan aku hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Decitan pintu terdengar nyaring ketika aku mendorong pelan pintu ruang musik. Harum pohon maple menyambut indra penciumanku. Disini kosong dan... Sepi. Tapi aku suka. Ciri khas diriku sekali.

Tidak ada yang akan kesini saat ini. Mengingat Rap Monster bilang akan menghajar anak tingkat pertama yang menumpahkan jus jambu ke kemejanya saat hari pertama anak itu masuk. Malang sekali nasibnya. Aku heran dengan kawan – kawanku yang lain. Suka sekali melihat adegan dua orang saling meninju tanpa arah. Bahkan Jin – panggilan Kim Seok Jin – akan menjadi orang pada barisan pertama.

Aku tidak menyukainya bukan berarti aku pengecut, hanya saja aku menghindari masalah untuk menjaga identitasku tetap menjadi rahasia sampai aku lulus – setidaknya. Pernah sekali aku hampir ketahuan karena seorang kakak tingkat lima menghajarku karena aku tak sengaja menyenggolnya. Aku yang tak terima balik menghajarnya dan membuatnya masuk rumah sakit. Kalau tidak salah namanya Jonghyun. Dan setelahnya, ia selalu lari ketika melihatku bahkan sampai saat ini.

Aku menarik kursi terdekat dan mendudukkan diriku di dekat jendela balkon. Merasakan angin semilir yang berhembus. Di bentangan sana nampak lalu lintas Seoul yang padat. Lucu memang. Aku disini menikmati sedang mereka yang disana mungkin sedang menyumpahi.

Tersenyum simpul, aku memejamkan mata. Memasang _handsfree_ dan menyalakan musik keras – keras. Meredam kebisingan yang dibuat Jungkook di bawah sana. Dia sedang menyoraki Rap Monster untuk terus menghajar _hoobae_ itu.

Tak sampai lima menit aku memejamkan mata, decitan pintu membuatku terlonjak kaget. Aku lantas menoleh dan mendapati seseorang disana. Aku mendegus ketika aku mengenal sosok itu. Dia Seulgi. Teman satu jurusanku yang entah kenapa terasa seperti penguntit bagiku. Jin bilang kalau dia menyukaiku – ralat – terobsesi denganku meski aku tak pernah peduli padanya.

Dia berjalan malu – malu ke arahku. Saat tiba di depanku, ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak kepadaku. Ia gugup. Aku tahu karena tangannya gemetar.

" Ini. Terimalah. Aku membuatnya khusus untukmu." Ucapnya lirih.

" Terima kasih." Dia hanya tersenyum malu – malu dan beranjak pergi.

Aku menatap kota bundar berwarna merah di tanganku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku mengendusnya. Ini cokelat dan karena aku sedang malas menambah gula dalam darahku, aku melemparkannya ke bawah. Kenapa ? Toh dia tidak akan tahu. Setidaknya aku menerimanyakan. Setelah itu terserah padaku aku akan melakukan apa padanya. Jangan menghakimiku ketika kau tidak tahu seberapa muaknya aku pada cokelat.

Bertepatan dengan jatuhnya kotak bundar itu. Ledakan melengking terdengar dari bawah. Bersamaan dengan itu teriakan heboh berganti teriakan kepanikan di bawah. Aku merunduk. Lengkingannya bahkan masih tergiang di telingaku. Aku bangkit dan oleng ketika kusadari lantai kayu yang kupijak mengamati sekeliling. Dinding – dindingnya bergetar hebat. Catnya mengelupas dan semakin merunduk ke bawah. Pilar – pilarnya mulai berjatuhan dan salah satunya mengenai kepala belakangku.

Pandanganku mengabur. Perlahan tapi pasti aku jatuh ke terduduk dan tersungkur ke lantai. Entah antara sadar atau tidak,

Aku melihat Kim meneriakiku.

Aku terbangun pukul tiga lewat tiga menit. Peluh membasahi tubuhku dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Mataku menelisik dan tersenyum lega ketika tahu ini adalah flatku. Aku merebahkan diri dan menutup sebelah mataku. Mimpi itu. Aku bermimpi bahkan hanya empat jam setelah aku tidur.

Mataku nyaris terpejam kalau saja seseorang tidak tergopoh – gopoh masuk ke kamarku. Aku melihat Kim menampakkan raut wajah khawatirnya ketika melihatku penuh dengan peluh.

" Apa kau bermimpi lagi ? Seperti apa mimpinya ? Apa menyeramkan ? Kau baik – baik saja ?" Retetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulutnya dan aku paling benci itu. Kim dan sejuta mulut cerewetnya. Itu sungguh membuatku lebih pusing.

"Berhenti bertanya atau aku akan mati sekarang juga." Kataku pelan dan ia lantas terdiam.

Kami terdiam cukup lama sampai ia bertanya, " Kali ini apalagi ? Apa kita akan kembali pindah ?"

Aku mengangguk. " Universitas kita akan hancur karena ledakan bom esok. Kita harus pindah secepatnya atau kita akan mati."

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Kim Seok Jin ?"

"Hapuskan saja ingatannya." Jawabku dan ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

Itulah sekelumit kehidupanku. Berpindah – pindah karena kemampuan istimewa – _yang bisa kau sebut istimewa_ – berupa pengelihatan tentang masa depan melalui mimpi. Yang sebagian besar mimpi tentang bencana. Bersama dengan sahabatku, Kim, yang memiliki kemampuan menghilangkan ingatan seseorang. Yang sangat membantu tatkala kami harus pindah karena mimpiku.

Dan disinilah aku. Berada di pinggiran kota padat, Seoul guna mencari flat murah untuk kami tinggali selama beberapa waktu sebelum akhirnya kami pindah karena pengelihatanku. Aku tengah merokok dipinggir jalan. Kim sedang sibuk bernegoisasi tentang harga flat kami nanti. Ia tersenyum mengacungkan jempolnya ke arahku. Itu tandanya ia berhasil merayu sang penjual.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. " Kau harusnya bersyukur memiliki sahabat sepertiku." Ujarnya bangga dan aku hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

Flat baru kami ada dilantai tiga dan berjalan naik – turun tangga benar – benar melelahkan. Aku lantas duduk di sofa tatkala kami sampai. Sementara Kim buru – buru ke kamar mandi.

" Flat ini lumayan juga. " Gumanku. Kim sepertinya mendengarnya karena ia menepuk – nepuk dadanya dengan raut wajah bangga.

Flat ini terdiri dari dua kamar tidur. Dapur yang lumayan bersih. Serta keheningan yang aku dan Kim butuhkan. Sebenarnya suasana sebuah tempat yang kami tinggali bukanlah masalah bagiku karena toh sebentar lagi kami pasti pindah.

Tetapi, dugaanku salah karena sepertinya aku akan berada disini beberapa karena _dia.._

Iya _dia.._

 **Bersambung ...**

 **Hallo, aku Author baru yang berawal dari seorang reader tanpa akun di ffn. Sebenarnya aku udah pernah buat dan saat mau publish cerita, entah mengapa ingatanku tentang passwordnya menguap gitu aja. Udah gitu, semua waktuku harus tergerus dengan berbagai kejadian di real life. Bahkan laptop pun sempat terabaikan di rumah. Baru kali ini aku bisa bikin akun baru dan publish cerita. Yey !**

 **Berkurang dah arsip ceritaku. Ini cerita pertama yang baru berani aku publish setelah rombak sana – sini/akugakpede. Oke sengaja aku rahasiakan tokoh si 'aku' supaya kalian bisa menentukan siapa dia. Btw, tapi masih salah satu member EXO ya. Soalnya aku sedang dalam fase nge-fans sama mereka, kekeke. Untuk tokoh 'Kim' kan banyak tuh di EXO yang marganya Kim. Silakan pilih sendiri ya.**

 **Penamaan karakter tokoh disini tergantung dari hasil voting kalian ya.**

 **Aku Line 99. Panggil aja Athena atau Artemis juga bisa.**

 **Akhir kata, Selamat malam dan terima kasih sudah mampir.**


End file.
